


Fun On The Range:(Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breasts, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guns, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Table Sex, Teacher Mark Pellegrino, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twitter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, political Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Nelly has been debating actor Mark Pellegrino for years on Twitter when an argument over gun safety leads to him taking her out to the firing range. Where she gets some special tutoring she will never forget.





	Fun On The Range:(Mark Pellegrino+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twitter inspired sex romp. If you know Mark's political convos you'll get quite a chuckle as well as a thrill out of this one.

“Every person that has a gun should be trained in how to use it. And what does a person need with tons of bullets and high capacity mags anyway?”  
“Most people hands shake when they shoot. Good luck with your handful of bullets in a life or death situation.”  
Nelly sat there seething, staring at the lap top screen as actor Mark Pellegrino followed up his line of reasoning with a long monolog about personal rights, strawmen and how people have every right to defend themselves with deadly force. She gritted her teeth, the beginning of a migraine causing her eyes to tear up. She knew from past experience this could go on all night. Mark was in fight mode, which she had always gotten the impression was also horny mode. Like the guy just wanted to fight with somebody than finish blowing off steam nutting in somebody somewhere. And honestly, she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him right now or punch him in the face.  
“I’m a great shot,” she wrote back, a curse leaving her lips as she angry typed so loud her cat, Jinx, woke up from his nap on the couch and fixed her with an evil eye.  
“Prove it.”  
Nelly looked at the screen, perplexed.  
???  
“I have a friend who owns a firing range close to where you live. Here’s the deal. You seem like a bright young woman. Let me show you the error of your ways.”  
“Sure,” Nelly told him. “But you’re wrong.”  
“We’ll see. You’re a good egg.”  
Nelly snorted, trying to ignore the shiver that went through her as she imagined finally meeting the man she had been debating on Twitter for the past six years. She’d started debating him when she was just fourteen years old, but he’d blocked her when he’d found out how young she was. She’d fully expected that when she turned twenty he’d start to DM her or something, but instead things had just been same old, same old. Until now.  
“When?”  
“Soon.”  
Nelly used a couple of choice emogis, showing her displeasure at his vagueness. He enjoyed playing with her far too damn much.  
"How does tonight sound?“  
"I bet you can’t hit the broad side of a barn, she wrote back.”  
He sent back a devil emogi with a HA after it.  
"Mature.“  
"You started it. I just finished it.”  
“You haven’t finished anything yet.”  
“I will. ”  
“Prove it, cowboy.”  
“Tonight.”  
**********************************************************************************  
Nelly dressed in a white blouse with a brown leather vest and a pair of tight jeans. She’d be damned if she was going shooting in some frilly dress and heels. Maybe if Mark took her out again he’d see that side of her, but tonight she was determined to get out there and prove his ass wrong. She only needed one bullet to hit a target. Fuck him if he thought she needed thirty.  
The doorbell rang, shocking Nelly out of her imagined win over her favorite debate buddy. She opened the door to find Mark standing there in a brown leather jacket, black zombie shirt and a pair of jeans. He was tall as hell, towering over her with a wide grin on his handsome face. She felt herself go wet at his nearness, pressing her legs together to pleasure herself a little as she stared up at him, speechless.  
“Are you ready,” he asked when she didn’t invite him in or give him a hug. Or acknowledge his existence in any way.  
“OK, sure,” she said, letting him lead the way to his BMW waiting outside.  
The ride to the firing range was passed by a real life version of the debates Mark and Nelly had had for so long on Twitter interspersed with him being more intimate and asking her questions about school and family. He was a quiet and thoughtful companion, seeming to hang on her every word and fully committing to answering her questions on everything from racial profiling to gun control. He had an imformed opinion on a lot of subjects, but Nelly quickly found herself squirming in her seat, eager to ask him about other things. Things like how hard he liked to be ridden and if he would fill her full of cum if she rode him right.  
“You’re pretty lost in thought over there,” Mark said at one point, grinning at her in a way that made her face feel hot. “Anything you want to share?”  
“Is this place far,” Nelly asked, hoping her face didn’t give away the fact that her pussy had thoroughly soaked the bottom of her pants. And he hadn’t even touched her yet.  
“Almost there.”  
They pulled up to a one story building with a fence around it. Mark quickly got out and unlocked the gate, parking the BMW in the middle of the deserted parking lot. A sign on the front of the building said Shooters Depot in huge red letters and beneath that a bulletin board covered in notices. The place appeared to be deserted.  
Mark opened the car door for Nelly and she got out, letting him lead her around the back of the building where the range was. A she’d extended out from the back of the building across the property, several small wooden tables underneath it. The targets across the way were still visible because the lights had been left on.  
“Are you ready?”  
Nelly turned to find that Mark had placed a small leather bag on the table. He opened it, pulling out some noise canceling ear muffs and a 45. He waited for her to nod before he let her put the ear muffs on and take the gun from him.  
She stared hard at the target, she let the world shrink down to what she was fixated on doing. Nelly fired one shot. Then two. Then three. All were head shots. Only one was a little off center.  
“Oooh, you almost missed this one,” Mark said , inspecting her handy work with a critical eye.  
“I highly doubt anybody would survive that head shot. You’re point is invalid.”  
“Let me show you what you’re doing wrong.”  
Nelly rolled her eyes. “I’m not doing anything….OK. Sure. Whatever.”  
Nelly extended her arms back out, fixating again on the target ahead of her. Only this time Mark put his arms on either side of hers, pressing himself tightly against her. She jumped a little, only making her brush back against him harder. He pressed against the railing, his body bending over hers and his chin on her shoulder.  
“Look at the target,” he told her, acting oblivious to the fact that he was in just the right position to yank her pants down and doggy fuck her over the railing. “Keep your back straight and take a deep breath. Don’t think about how long it takes. A planned shot is always better than a fast, sloppy one.”  
Nelly pulled the trigger. This time the next three shot were all on point. As she took the ear muffs off, she told herself it wasn’t because of Mark. If anything he was more of a distraction to her shooting than anything else, her dripping pussy making it even harder to concentrate. Without meaning to, she felt herself rubbing back into him, feeling her ass rub against the hard bulge of his jeans. Mark moaned in her ear before suddenly attempting to pull away from her.  
Nelly turned in his arms, taking his face in her hands and pulling his lips down on hers. His mouth was open as he devoured her with his clever, probing tongue. She cried out into his mouth, overwhelmed by the feel and taste and scent of him. He was everything she’d always fantasized he’d be. And so much more. She rubbed herself against him with a moan before taking his hand and plunging it down the front of her jeans. He flung her onto the table, pushing her back upon the hard wooden surface.  
Her pussy lips parted and his fingers slid down the length of her hot length. Mark let out a deep, gutteral sound, crushing her against the table as three fingers plunged into her tight pussy and filled her up. He ripped open the front of her blouse with one hand, greedily sucking on a rose colored nipple as he vigorously worked her with his fingers. The jeans were soon scrunched up around her boots.  
"You’re so beautiful,“ he tells her, kissing his way down her body. "I’ve thought about you so many times. Like this. Wet and ready for me.”  
Nelly grabbed his blond head and held onto him tightly as he licked her outer lips. He played with her swollen clit, finding just the right rhythm of swirling his tongue around while he fucked her with his fingers. After about ten thrusts Nelly cried his name as she came hard upon his face, her cum squirting his face and into his mouth. Mark smiled up at her, licking her quivering pussy clean before straightening up again.  
“Do you want me to be inside of you?” His hands traced the curves of her body, not in a rough, lustful way, but in a gentle lover’s caress. He wasn’t the warrior taking liberties with his conquest. He was a servant worshipping his beloved queen. Nelly could feel the power in him, the fight in him. And the fact that he was submitting all that to her, for her love and approval, turned her on more than anything any man had done for her before.  
“Please,” she whispered, still dazed from the climax he had brought her to. “I just want to belong to you.”  
Mark unzipped his pants and leaned over her, plunging himself balls deep in her pussy in one savage thrust. He had a wide cock, stretching her pussy in a way that made Nelly gasp for a second, relieved when he stopped for a minute, letting her get use to the size of him. When she was ready, he started off with gentle, slow thrusts, kissing her neck and breasts, telling her how good she felt and how tight her pussy was on his cock.  
“Mark,” Nelly moaned as a deep orgasm took her over beneath the combined sensations of his cock and his mouth. Mark placed his face over hers, watching her face as she came with a dark look of complete lust on his face. He growled, his pace quickening and making the whole table rock under them.  
"Where do you want me to cum,“ he growled against her neck. "I’m so close.”  
"In my pussy,“ Nelly said between frenzied moans and pleas. She knew she was driving him crazy with her begging and her nails driving into his back, and she loved it.  
"You want me to fill up that little pussy?”  
“Yes.”  
Mark thrusted hard twice more before he paused to lay on top of her, his forehead presses to hers. “Fuck,” he said as she felt the warmth of his spurts inside of her. She closed her eyes, lost in the feeling of having a pussy filled with warm cum. She wrapped her legs around him, making sure her pussy got every drop he had to give her.  
“I’m sure you’ll agree you would have a shaky hand in a life or death situation,” Mark replied, his cock still buried inside her cum filled pussy.  
"I’m a perfect shot. My hand never shakes. Never.“  
"Your whole body shakes for me.”  
“It most certainly does not,” Nelly lied.  
“Will I have to prove it to you?”  
“Yep.”


End file.
